KisahKu
by OnyixBlueEye
Summary: Menceritakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai seorang pemuda kaya keturunan Namikaze. Kisah cinta yang terombang-ambing di halangin oleh dinding yang begitu tingginya, saat kekayaan menjadi patokann. Sekeras Sasuke berusaha maka secepat itulah harapannya pupus untuk mendapatkan belahan Jiwanya Namikaze Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda sederhana yang hanya bekerja sebagai montir mobil yang tentu saja gajih tak seberapa. Uchiha bukan lah clan yang kaya, Uchiha bukanlah clan yang selalu di elu-elu kan oleh masyarakat. Dia lah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda biasa yang sudah tidak memili keluarga, apartemen sederhana lah yang kedua orang tua nya tinggalkan untuknya

Di saat fokus hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan pada saat itu pula seorang pemuda tampan berparas manis mengombang-ambing kan kehidupan damai Sasuke dengan di awali pertemuannya dengan sang Sahabat Shikamaru

Pair : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Familly

Warn : Typo, Bl, shounen-ai, sad ending

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

KisahKu © OnyixBlueEye

KisahKu

.

.

Sasuke pov#

Siang itu seperti biasa, aku di bengkel bersama rekan-rekan ku sedang memperbaiki mobil pelnaggang saat tiba-tiba mobil sebuah mobil datang dan aku tau betul itu milik siapa, jelas saja bos ku sendiri Shikamaru. Dia keluar dari mobil namun anehnya dia tidaklah sendiri dari sisi penumpang keluar lah satu sosok pumuda tampan dengan surai pirang yang melambai karna terpaan angin. Dia tersenyum kearah Shikamaru membuatku tertegun, namun Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan keluhan seperti biasa 'merepotkan'

Pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya, dan bibit itu mengerucut lucu saat Shikamaru tak menanggapinya

"Shikamaru" panggilnya dengan nada kesal. Namun Shikamaru tetap mengacuhkannya

"Merepotkan ayo cepat masuk, mobilmu sedang di perbaiki" kata Shikamaru malas

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kearah ku entah kenapa setiap langkah pemuda itu membuat jantungku tak karuan, aku masih muda dan aku tidak mempunyai riwayat punya penyakit jantung

"Sasuke! " panggil Shikamaru padaku, sejenak aku menghentikan aktifitasku dan berdiri menghadap mereka "Apa sudah selesai"

"Sedikit lagi" jawabku singkat. Shikamaru mengangguk paham dan menatap pumuda yang berada di sebelahnya

"Kau dengar, mobilmu sebentar lagi selesai"

"Kau selalu bilang sedikit-sedikit, tapi tidak ada hasilnya" rajuknya memandang Shikamaru kesal 'ck menyebalkan' batinku memangnya dia tidak tau apa mobilnya rusak parah, Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah dan lebih memilih pergi dan aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku

"Sasuke" aku kaget saat pemuda itu memanggil namaku. Rasanya perutku seperti di aduk-aduk benar-benar tidak enak namun menyenangkan hatiku "Kau sudah lama bekerja di sini"

Aku masih diam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi ingin menjawab tapi lidahku kelu sekali dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan kunci pada genggaman tanganku

"Sasuke" panggilnya lagi mingkin karna aku tidak merespon ucapannya "Kau mendengarkan ku"

"Hn"

"Ck menyebalkan padahal aku tanya baik-baik" dia membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan ku, namun reflek aku tahan pergelangan tangannya 'a-apa yang aku lakukan' pikirku

Dia menatapku bingung "Nama mu" ucapku singkat atau memang hanya kata-kata itu lah yang mampu keluar dari mulutku

"Ha? "

"Aku bilang nama mu" ucap ku lagi

"Oh.. Aku Namikaze Naruto" dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya aku ragu apakah aku harus menyambut tangannya

"Tanganku kotor" kata ku pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menarik tanganku untuk berjabat tangan. Sungguh aku kaget apa Naruto tidak jijik

"Itu tidak masalah Sasuke" katanya ceria, astaga tangannya lembut sekali seperti tangan wanita. Jauh sekali dengan tanganku yang kasar, aku berani jamin Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh pekerjaan yang berat-berat

"Aku Sasuke... aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku" ucapku, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari hadapanku menungkin menemui Shikamaru. Aku mendesah kecewa, Naruto entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu padamu

.

Hari berganti hari, Naruto tidak hanya sekali dua kali datang ke bengkel Shikamaru entah apa yang membuat dia datang kemari. Walaupun tidak ada Shikamaru dia pun tetap berkunjung yang herannya dia kesini hanya untuk melihatku bekerja

"Sasuke kau hebat sekali" pujinya padaku, kadang aku heran dengan otak Dobe nya apanya yang hebat dari pekerjaan memperbaiki mobil, Naruto berjongkok di sebelah kakiku, karna memang aku sedang berada di bawah mobil

"Hn"

Aku terkejut saat dia masuk ke kolong mobil bersamaku

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe! " seruku, tidak tau kah Naruto bahwa disini kotor

"Aku hanya ingin menemani mu Teme" ucapnya kesal

"Tapi tidak di sini Dobe. Kau lihat banyak oli, baju bisa kotor"

"Aku tidak peduli" ucapnya dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya

Naruto andai aku bisa terlahir kembali aku ingin hidup layak agar bisa mendampingi mu. Kadang aku tersenyum miris Naruto tetlalu jauh jika ku gapai tidak lah mungkin bisa berada di sisinya

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Clankkk

Aku menjatuhkan alat yang sedang aku pegang dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya

"Jangan bercanda Dobe" aku mencoba menormalkan suaraku walau jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, sial apa-apa si Dobe ini

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda hm" Naruto menghadapku dan mentap mataku tanpa keraguan

Aku mendengus dengan sikapnya jujur aku pun mencintaimu Naruto. Tapi apa aku pantas mendapat cinta mu

"Hn"

"Temeeee" dia memeluk lenganku erat. Aku menggigit pipi dalamku astaga sesak sekali rasanya membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, tapi bukan karna pelukan Naruto melainkan karna Cinta aku hanya bisa berdoa berikan aku jalan terbaik KAMA-sama

.

Setiap pertemuanku dengan Naruto selalu di bengkel Shikamaru. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Naruto jalan-jalan kan dengan uang yang masih di bilang jauh dari kata cukup. Aku membelai wajah rupawan Naruto dan tersenyum saat Naruto mengecup jemariku

"Teme aku senang bertemu dengan mu" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa? " tanyaku

"Seumur hidupku aku baru mencintai seseorang, dan itu adalah kau"

"Senang mendengar aku menjadi yang pertama " kata ku tulus

"Bagaimana denganmu" aku hanya tersenyum bagiku mencari cinta hanya membuang-buang waktu saja huh yah masih ada alasan lain sih

"Mereka tidak akan tertarik dengan ku yang hanya seorang montir Dobe"

Naruto tersenyum cerah aku menikan alisku bingung "Baguslah jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki mu hanya aku yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. Semoga saja Naru, semoga hanya kau yang akan mendampingi hidupku

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Pair :SasuNaru  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort  
War : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, Sad ending

LAST CHAP

.

.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu hadir untuk menemani kekasih nya Uchiha Sasuke bekerja, bukan karna Naruto tidak pinya kesibukan lain namun untuk saat ini Naruto hanya butuh Sasuke untuk mendampinginya. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia

"Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari kesini" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika itu kua Teme" jawabnya dengan senyum lima jari khas Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengelus pipi pemuda blonde kesayangannya dengan pinggung tangan

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, apa kau sudah makan"

Naruto menggeleng singkat "Aku makan jika kau menemani ku Sasuke" pintanya manja. Sasuke mendengus lalu memulai kerjaannya lagi

"Aku belum selesai bekerja Naru"  
Naruto cemberut lalu memegang lengan Sasuke "Teme apa salahnya berhenti sebentar. Lagi pula Shikamaru tidak akan marah padamu"

Sasuke menggeleng, tidak tau kah pemuda ini yah walaupun Shika tidak marah tapi Sasuke juga kan tidak enak hati terhadap rekan-rekan kerjanya

"Tidak bisa Dobe. Kau makan lah dulu setelah itu aku menyusul"

"Ck, aku tetap tidak mau" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kebiasaan Naruto saat sedang marah

"Temani anak manja itu Sasuke" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto

"Tapi"

"Kau dengar, Shika saja mengijinkannya. Ya kan Shika" Naruto berbicara dengan nada senang saat sahabatnya memperbolehkn kekasihnya menemaninya makan

"Mendokusai na"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto menyeret lengan Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu bangku. Naruto tentu saja selalu membawa bekal saat ia berkunjung ke bengkel Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja makanan tersebut untuk Sasuke tentunya

Melihat bento yang Naruto bawa membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah 'benar-benar orang kaya' batin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapnya saja. Kau tau aku sendiri yang memasak, aku sakit hati jika kau tidak mau" ucap Naruto kesal

"Bukan begitu Naru, aku sangat senang kau memasak untuk ku. Lihat tangan ku kotor bisa kau suapi aku" Naruto tersenyum di ambilnya sumpit oleh Naruto dan memulai untuk menyuapi sang kekasih

"Bagaiman? Apakah enak "

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, membuat Naruto terpekik senang. Dengan senang hati Naruto terus menyuapi Sasuke dn sesekali mereka bertengkar hanya karna membahas hal sepele

.

.

"Sasuke! "

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, di lihat kekasih pirangnya yang sedang bersender di pundak Sasuke

"Hn"

Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke dengan ekor matanya "Aku mencintai mu Teme"

Sasuke terdiam atas ucapan Naruto, sebagai seorang manusia Sasuke bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna ia mempunyai rasa takut,ya takut akan kehilangan sosok yang di cintainya, belahan jiwanya. Naruto

"Teme, apa kau tidak mencintaiku"

Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut "Aku sangat mencintaimu Dobe" jawabnya jujur. Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke erat

Dan petaka pun menghampiri pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat sang ayah dari pihak Naruto mengetahui hubungan anaknya dengan se orang yang menurut Minato tidaklah sederajat. Siang itu Naruto membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk menemui Sasuke. Tidak tau bahwa hubungan mereka akan kandas pada saat itu juga

Sasuke pov#

Entah kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba tidak nyaman. Naruto yang biasanya sudah datang pada jam segini belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, ck si Dobe itu membuat ku khawatir saja

"Di sana Tou-san" aku mendengar suara Naruto namun yang membuat ku bingung apa maksud ucapan Naruto. Mataku membola saat melihat Naruto datang menghampiriku, dia Naruto datang membawa kedua orang tuanya

"Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat ku dan mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum paksa, jujur aku takut sekarang. Pandangan mata ayah Naruto benar-benar tidak bersahabat

"Ayah, kenalkan ini Sasuke. Kekasihku"

Yang membuat ku tidak percaya adalah ucapan Naruto, astaga bukannya aku tidak senang tapi ini bukanlah saatnya. Aku mencoba sesopan mungkin, aku mengulurkan tanganku

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Seperti yang ku duga, tatapan mencemooh itu benar-benar membuatku muak

"Jadi ini kekasihmu Naruto" ayah Naruto memegang baju lusuh ku dengam jijik "Punya apa kau berani-berani nya menjadikan anakku sebagai kekasihmu ha"

Naruto menatap ayahny tidak percaya "Tou-san apa yang kau katakan" aku tau Naruto mencoba membelaku

"Diam Naruto, kau tidak usah ikut campur. Dengar orang miskin " katanya seraya menunjukku "Baju saja seperti ini, kau mau mendapatkan anakku. Benar-benar menjijikan"  
Aku tersenyum getir, sudah ku duga akan begini jadiny. Yah mau bagaimana lagi aku memang orang miskin makan sehari satu kali pun aku harus bersyukur. Naruto aku terlalu mengharapkan mu

"TOU-SANN"

"Pemuda sepertimu mana pantas berdampingan dengan anak raja seperti Naruto. Sadarlah wahai sampah kau hanya beruntung mendapat cinta anakku" belum puas juga ayahmu Naru menghinaku

"Hentikan" aku bisa melihat mata biru Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, astaga Naru sayang kau jangan menangis aku tidak apa-apa

"Naruto, Tou-san harap kau meninggalkan pemuda miskin ini jika tidak maka kau tau akibatnya" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ayah Naruto pu pergi dengan memandanganku sambil meludah. Sehina itu kah aku di matanya

Grebbb

"Hiks, hiks,... Sasuke" Naruto memelukku erat. Oh Kami-sama kenapa dadaku sesak sekali

"Sttt... tidak apa-apa Naru" aku mengelus punggung kecil kekasihku. Namun Naruto masih saja menangis, semua rekan-rekan ku memangdang dengan iba termasuk bos ku Shikamaru

"Hiksss...hiks... maafkan aku Sasuke" suara tangisan Naruto membuat mataku basah, sial apa aku menangis

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan memandangku dengan mata yang di penuhi oleh air mata

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

Naruto menghapus air mata yang mulai turun di kedua pipiku. Ah benar aku menangis, Naruto mencium bibirku pelan lalu memelukku erat. Dan tak lama kemudian pengawal dari suruhan ayah Naruto datang untuk membawa kakasihku

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke tolong aku" aku tidak bisa apa-apa Naru, maafkan aku. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat Naruto meronta meminta untuk di lepaskan

"SASUKEEE"

Aku jatuh terduduk, nafasku mulai sesak. Naruto pergi kekasih ku pergi. Naru untuk apa cinta kita, sekian lama kita bina hanya berbuah derita, betapa besar cinta kita yang telah terbina namun terhalang dinding pemisah begitu tingginya

Naru aku pun tau kau pasti berat memilih aku atau pun keluargamu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kau selalu di beri kesabaran, Naru yang harus kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu akan aku buktikan bahwa aku mampu di sampingmu

Puk

Aku menoleh, Shikamaru tersenyum padaku "Berdirilah kawan, kau laki-laki jangan tunjukan kelahanmu" aku mencoba tersenyum. Pasti saat ini aku benar-benar menyedihkan

"Hn"

"Pergilah ke Suna, Sasuke. Uruslah salah satu bengkel ku, jika kau berhasil maka bengkel tersebut jadi milikmu"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya "Shika"

"Kau temanku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Jadilah sukses buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuk Naruto"

Sasuke memeluk Shikamaru tanda persahabatan "Arigatou Shika, arigatou"

Sasuke pov end#

.

.

Satu jam sebelum keberangkatan Sasuke

"Kau sudah siap Sasuke" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Yang tidak terduga ialah Naruto. Dia berhasil membekukan pengawalnya dan saat ia hendak ke bengkel Shika, Naruto melihat Sasuke akan pergi jadilah ia mengikuti kemana kekasihnya akan pergi

"SASUKEEEE" kaget, Shika dan Sasuke menoleh. Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke

"Pergi Sasuke, sekarang! " perintah Shikamaru "aku yang akan mengurus Naruto"

Sasuke berlari menjauh masuk ke dalam bandara "SASUKEEEE"

Shikamaru menangkap pinggang Naruto "Naruto, tenanglah"

"Lepaskan aku Shika, lepas. Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku" mencoba menenulikan pendengarannya Sasuke terus melangkah menjauh

"Hiks...hiks.. Sasuke..jangan tinggalkan aku.. SASUKEE"

Akhirnya pesawat yang di tumpangi Sasuke lepas landas meninggalkan Naruto yang terus memanggil nama Sasuke

"Maafkan aku Naru"

Tamat...

Errrr... bagaimana menurut minna.. apakah endingnya gaje atau gemana :v ... oh ya kata2 yang


End file.
